foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of Click! 2: Interactive Adventures (2013)
Click! 2: Interactive Adventures * Original Concepts and Ideas by: Georges Martins Developed by Rockstar New England * Core: Amy Pineault, Andy Welihozkiy, Barry Cullen Jr., Ben Wilson, William French, Brandon LaCava, Brian Jennings, Cameron Cogan, Chris Oat, Dan Conti, Daniel Salsberg, David Gosselin, David LoVecchio, Deryck Morales, Dr. Ian Lane Davis, Drew Medina, Eric Gus Anderson, Gareth Cox, Gary Conti, Greg Bourque, Hugues St. Pierre, James Garcia, Jarred Vaughan, Jeff Dicker, Jeremy Tudisco, Joe Jobst, Joe Ries, John Carbone, Joshua Hoaglund, Joshua Landry, Ken Davis, Kevin Moy, Kevin Wasserman, Matt Durgavich, Matt Persing, Meng Tan, Michael Bahurinsky, Nicholas Howe, Nicholas Greco, Parker Davis, Rex E. Bradford, Robert J. Moore, Scott Cameron, Shawn Shoemaker, Stephen LaValley, Steve Genovese, Steve Hartman, Steven W. Nadeau, Tim Samuels, Tom Henderson * Support: Aimee Mottram, Elizabeth Higgins, Jeff Desharnais, Nathan Raymond, Eric Costa * Additional Help: Barry Cullen Jr., Geordi Filiotis, Mike Fox RAGE Technology Group * Chief Software Architect: David Etherton * Technical Director: Eugene Foss * Director of Technology: Derek Tarvin * Associate Producers: Michael Alan Erickson, Tom Hiett * Physics Programmers: Hank Sutton, Justin Link, Nathan Carlin * Animation Programmers: Brian Sabin, Etienne Boulanger-Lapointe, James Miller * Effects Programmers: Christopher Perry, Pete Brubaker * Tools Programmers: Adam Dickinson, Daniel Archard, Kevin Weinberg * Systems Programmers: Russ Schaaf, Svetoslav Todorov * Audio Programmers: Matthew Smith, Alastair MacGregor * Network Programmers: Kevin Baca, Rob Trickey * Additional Design: Kirk Boornazian Rockstar NYC * Executive Producer: Sam Houser * VP of Creative: Dan Houser * VP of Product Development: Jeronimo Barrera * Art Director: Rob Nelson * VP of Quality Assurance: Jeff Rosa * Producer: Josh Needleman * Associate Producer: Rich Rosado * Social Club Producer: Brand Inman * Senior Lead Analyst: Lance Williams * Lead Analyst: Richard Croce * Lead Test: Christopher Plummer * Test Team: Adam Tetzloff, Brian Alcazar, Bryan Rodriguez, Chris Choi, Christopher Mansfield, Curtis Reyes, Gene Overton, Helen Andriacchi, James Dima, Jameel Vega, Jay Capozello, Lloyd Thompson, Marc A. Rodriguez, Matthew Forman, Michael Piccolo, Mike Hong, Michael Nathan, Oswald Greene Jr., Peter Woloszyn, Philip Castanheira, Richard Huìe, Sean Flaherty, Steve Guillaume, Tamara Carrion * Technical Manager: Ethan Abeles * Technical Analyst: Jared P. Raia * Business Development Director: Sean Macaluso * Soundtrack Supervision: Ivan Pavlovich, Andi Hanley Rockstar Leeds * Studio President: Gordon Hall * Lead Level Designer: Anthony Gowland * Level Designers David Roberts, Simon Iwaniszak, Sean Fitzpatrick, Paul Colls, Anthony Minghella * Programming Richard Frankish, Steve Wilson * Test Nick Robey, Mark Bentley, Daniel Webster, Sam Fowler * IT Chris Waring, Ebrahim Fadia Rockstar North * Producer: Richard Feldman * Art Director: Aaron Garbut * Associate Art Director: Michael Kane * Technical Director: Adam Fowler * Associate Technical Director: Phil Hooker * Animation Support: Mondo Ghulam * Assistant Producer: William Mills * Cutscene Animation: Dermot Bailie, Felipe Busquets, Geoffrey Fermin, Gus Braid, Michael Mangus, Santiago Hurtado, Matt Tempest, Jenny Toft, Duncan Shields, Stephen Cooper * Animation Rigging Artist: Matt Rennie * Cutscene Cameras: Luke Howard * Cutscene Resource Assistant: Kathryn Bodey * Lead Technical Artist: Rick Stirling * VFX Artist: Malcolm Shortt * Graphic Designers: Stuart Petri, Steven Walsh, Jill Menzies, Euan Duncan * Illustrator: Alisdair Wood * UI Programmer: Gareth Evans * Level Design: Alwyn Roberts, Brenda Carey, Conor McGuire, Robert Bray, Rowan Cockcroft, Ben Barclay * Development Support: Andrew Bailey-Smith * Music Editor: Craig Conner * Audio: Matthew Smith * Senior Audio Programmer: Alastair MacGregor * Additional Dialogue Editing: Will Morton, Allan Walker, Jon McCavish * Audio Designer: George Williamson * Dialogue Assistant: Lindsay Robertson * Audio Development Assistant: Rebecca Johnson * Camera Programmer: Colin Entwistle * Graphics Programmers: Mark Nicholson, Andrzej Madajczyk * Game Programmers: Chris Swinhoe, James Broad, Chi-Wai Chiu * WII U Rendering Programmer: Alex Hadjadj * Information Systems: Ian McFarland, Pete Andrews, Marc Guérin, Rufus Hamade, Jonathan Martin, Andrew Gibson * Game Designer: Georges Martins * Production: Christina Harvey * Animation: Anita Norfolk, Philip Ho * QA Manager: Craig Arbuthnott * Lead Test Analysts: Steev Douglas, Neil Corbett, Brian Kelly, Chris Thomson, John Archibald * Test Tool Support: Thomas Philips * Build Engineers: Neil Walker, Ross McKinstray * Test: Amit Chandarana, Andrew Auckland, Andrew Caira, Andrew Scotland, Ayden Saffari, Ben Jackson, Blair Thorburn, Charles Czerkawski, Christopher Speirs, Ciaran Muldoon, Colin Howard, David N. Anderson, David Mueller, Donald Hutchison, Fionn Wright, Fraser Morgan, Gemma Horsburgh, Gordon McKenzie, Graeme Hutton, Graeme Wright, Iain Downie, James Adwick, Jamie Trimmer, Jen Mordue, John Pettie, John Sloan, Jonathan Foot, Katie Pica, Keith Thorburn, Liam Ross, Mags Donaldson, Mark Beagan, Michael Burton, Mike MacMillan, Nicholas Browning, Oliver Elliott, Pasha Korniyenko, Paul Kowal, Peter Brittain, Rory Jepson, Ross Parker, Sam Chivers, Scott Butchard, Sean Casey, Steff McMullan, Tarek Hamad, Tim Fletcher, Vasiko Manjgaladze, Will Haslewood, William Halley * I.T.: Lorraine Stark, Christine Chalmers, David Campbell, Paul Sharkey Rockstar Toronto * Lead Environment Artists: Christopher Babic, Denny Borges * Senior Environment Artist: Judy Suh * Environment Artists: Jasmine Wong, Matt Kazan, Anthony Joseph * Junior Environment Artist: Kelly Grimes * Lead Character Artist: Denis Cawson * Senior Character Artists: Pete Armstrong, Raymond Dela Cruz, Daniel Ebanks * Junior Character Artist: Gary Yeung * Puzzle Animator: Rob Elsworthy * Additional Sound Programmer: Steve Donohoe * Puzzle Designer: Jeffrey Pidsadny Natural Motion * Chief Executive Officer: Torsten Reil * Chief Operating Officer: Adam Whittaker * Chief Technology Officer: Simon Mack * Behavior Engineers: Mark Mathews, John Popadic, Thomas Buehrmann, Harry Denholm, Tom Lowe * Miscellaneous Producer: Kevin Allington * Miscellaneous Puzzles Designing: Rod Edge * Cutscenes Mixed by: David Scott Voice Recordings at The Antilles Voice Recordings (New York City) * Voice Engineering: Rick Gatz, Danny Neil * Voice Mixing: Todd Hopkins * Voice Directions: Danny Marks * Voice Editing: Neil Batch * Voice Casting: John Larsen Soundtrack Created by Wave Master Entertainment * Music Composers and Audio Programming: Naofumi Hataya * Sound Effects: David Bergen * Sound Designers: Richard Wilde * Audio Director: Rick Goodman Recorded, Mixed and Engineered at SEGA Technology Recordings (Brentford, Middlesex, England) * Music Copyists: Marc Rose * Audio Engineering: Dave Pullman, Andy Greats * Music Mixers: Richard Robertson * Sound Recordings: Rick Robinson, Robbie Wilson, Brian Robertson * Orchestrations: Daryl First, Rick Grahame, Danny Toss, Richard Minders * Foley Audio: Max Sanders, Christopher Landis, Dave Christian, Chris Neil, Todd Sawyer * Foley Mixing: Tom Fox, Greg Goods, David Goldberg * Foley Engineering: Ryan White * Music Editors: Karl Nelson Little Turtle Company * Optical: Richard Swanson * Tittle: Rick Wyatt Featuring Cast * Ron Dante as Chris Robbins * Lawrence Holland as Miscellaneous Puzzles * Tanya West as Pandora's Box * Tom Bergen as Thinking Brains * Miscellaneous: Yuri Lowenthal, Kate Higgins, Steve Blum, Crispin Freeman * Aliens: Tanya West, Tom Bergen, Carl Pullman, David Beers, Rick Barry, Jeff Moranis, Jane Cochran, Richard Palmer, Robert Perry * Puzzles: Dan Hardman, Bill Hartman, Jack Cochran, Eddie Robinson, Rich Neil, Thomas Cochraine, Jack Palmer, Todd Feldman, Corey Rundgren, James Sands, Jeremy Thompson, Jerome Rosenthal, Elliott Wong, Elliot Thompson * Click!: David Dollase, Neil Fox, Lawrence Ballard, Robert Perry, Richard Palmer, Greg Maxwell, Greg Sims, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton * Gangs: David Andrews, Tom Neil, Richard Holmes, Nathan Griffith, Danny Sell, Richard Seals, David Croft, Dan Hartman, David Hardman, James Taylor * Hearthstones: Michael Martin, Danny Robinson, Richard Goodman, Kurt Bauccio, Kurt Rhoads, Charles Loflin, Richard Dorton, David Dollase, David Shall * Transformations: Bruce MacVittie, Casey Siemaszko, Chris Murney, Frank Vlastnik, Gene Jones, Geoffrey Arend, Gilbert Cruz, Jaime Blas Rodriguez, Jose Antonio, Raynor Scheine Music Performed by The Simlish Inhabitants * Rhythm Guitars: Gary Goldman * Electric Guitars: Jun Senoue * Bass Guitars: Joe Osborne * Acoustic Guitars: Lawrence Juber * Steel Guitars: George Alistair Sanger * Lead Guitars: Richard Donaldson * Piano: Simon May * Organ: Alan Hawkshaw * Keyboards Programmer: Naofumi Hataya * Synthesizers: Don Last * Harpsichord: Glenn F. Stafford * Harps: Dave Lost * Harmonicas: Richard Seinfield * Accordions: Bruce Hornsby * Violins: Dave Dexter, David Thompson, Jane Robbins, Danny Holmes * Violas: David Boats, Jack Graves, Annie Thompson * Cello: Richard Daniels, Annie Young * Fiddles: Jackie Swanson * Concertmaster: Sid Martin * Flutes: Dave Speech, Daryl Sells * Piccolos: Dave Couch * Trumpets: Richard Frontiers, Robert Seals, Dan Redford, Dave Gross * Trombones: Matthew Wilson, Brian Nelson, Herb Thompson * Saxophones: Jack Kellyn, Dave Fish * Flugelhorn: Jeff Beal * Percussion: Neil Sands * Drum Programming: Dave Nails * Drums: Hal Blaine Goose Human Music of Companies * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Legal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA and Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering and Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment and Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Developments and Productions Team * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Dedication Cakes: Mike Morhaime, John Romero, Toy Commander * With the Supports Productions of: Turner Entertainment, Co., Archie Comics, The Coca-Cola Company, McDonald's Corporation * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios, Sonic Adventure 2 * Associate Acts: BBC, Buckingham Palace, The Palace of Westminster, Nintendo, The Software Farm * Beta Testers: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil, Chris Hoffman, Cris Wertexize, Greg Freeman, Ronald Maltin, Steve Neil, Richard Minds, David Neilson, Richard Grahams * Special Thanks to: Gabe Newell, Joy Allen, Big the Cat, Mac Tonight, Frederick Raynal, Jimmy Rowles, Tara Platt, Richard Chamberlain * Very Special Thanks to: Graham Gouldman, Eric Martin, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, SegaSoft, Jaret Reddick, Paul Reiche III "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Everyone at: SEGA and Rockstar * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA